Almost Lover
by Georgea Chan
Summary: Based on the song "Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy" When the next World Meeting is being held in Spain, the Nordics are feeling rather un-easy. Especially Iceland. Crack!Pairing - Spiceland. Please give this a shot! It gets much better later on. Rating Will go up.
1. Introduction Chapter

_Glem jeg sa det - Forget I said that_

* * *

_My eyes were twitching, head spinning with the worst headache I have had yet. The American man was louder than a house alarm. He didn't Need to be that loud, did he?_

_"Alright, dudes! Just so you all know, the next meeting will be held in Spain's country! We're swapping things up since some people have been nagging that the meetings are b-o-r-i-n-g and un-productive! How's that for productive, huh? I expect everyone to be there on time! Okay? Okay! Over-and-out guys!" The vociferous blonde jumped down from the table, heading outside from the rather replete room. The nations started conversation between themselves in their seats, before standing and leaving._

_"You've got to be joking." Norway muttered, his expression non-changing. He kicks Denmark's chair lightly, waking him from his silent sleep. This was bad. It would mean not just Lukas, but All of the Nordics would have to go to Spain. They were bound to melt. It's like leaving an ice-cube in an oven on full temperature. Norway especially did NOT enjoy heat to any extent. He looked over to see the other's reaction, as Finland made a noise of anxiety, slowly slipping down the chair. Sweden pulled him back up gently, a worried expression on the his usually stern face. _

_"I've never been to Spain.." Iceland suddenly says, not showing any sign of displeasure. By this time, the room was nearly vacant. Iceland stood up, walking out, knowing Norway would slowly follow behind. Wasn't Spain the one who was always happy? The one that was forever seen with that sulky Italian? The one Emil always saw himself looking at over the table. They would sit across from each other, and Spain would always say "Good morning, amigo!" to him. Emil chuckled to himself, watching the ground as he got to their car. He waited for the others to get there, before they all went home._

_All through the ride home, green eyes played as a repeat tape in Emil's head. Norway glanced over now and again, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw the other's even-more-depressed-than-usual look. Maybe Ice was worried about the heat as well? Yes, that must be it. He returned to telling off Denmark for swerving the car back and forth over the roads. _

_"DENMARK, YOU IDIOT, STOP!"_

_Iceland was pretty used to this on the way back from meetings. Sweden and Finland being gross, Denmark and Norway fighting, and himself just siting patiently with Mr Puffin. He wouldn't know what he would do without his bird friend. Emil probably wouldn't make it an hour to say the least. Well, look at the bright side. It got his mind off those green eyes. Those Spanish green orbs..._

* * *

_"DO YOU ACTUALLY?! NO. JUST, NO. DENMARK. COME HERE AND GET YOUR ASS KICKED." _

_You see, Iceland had not heard every word, but he did hear something about Den knocking over Norge's coffee. He would pray for Mathias, but Emil needed a shower. The next meeting wasn't for a couple of days, you're fine. Stop over-reacting. Go back to being strict like your big brother. _

_The warm water running down his back made him jump slightly, but he slowly got used to the rapid change in heat. Iceland's hair was actually blonde, but all of the stress turns it a weird-sort-of-white colour. He remembered meeting the other members of the world, half of them would compliment him on his white hair, how it fit his complexion or whatever you call it. They were probably just sweet talking him, he knew this, but he couldn't help a small smile. He did the rest of the things you would usually do in a shower ( I don't have any sort of idea as to what men do in the shower- I don't really want to know, actually ) and steeped out, the lilac towel hanging off his waist. Mr Puffin was siting on his bed, looking at him as if he wanted to say something. Iceland shook his head, imagining things was no good._

_"So, Mr Puffin, no more going outside. It's already ten to nine at night. *Caw* Yes, yes, but what happened last time I let you stay out this late? *Caw caw* That's right, you got Lost. Who had to go find you, Mr Puffin? Just, jog my memory a little? *__...Caw* Me. That's right. No, from eight O'clock you're not to leave this room. We also don't want another episode of you going into Norway's room... That was not pretty." _

_It was already pitch black outside as Emil turned around to look out of his windows, nothing but little beams of light from the street lamps. He got out his night pyjamas, slipping them on. He didn't understand how anyone could sleep naked, it made him feel so cold and un-comfortable. What if someone walked in, and your covers are not totally covering Everything. _

_He shivered at the thought, laying down in his bed before shouting a good-night to the rest of his "family". He got an instant "Night!" from Denmark, followed by Finland and Sweden, and then Norway. Who came into his room with tea, placing it on his bedside table. Lukas kissed his younger brother on the forehead, whispering Goodnight in Norwegian. It was going to be a rather long week, he better start get packing tomorrow for Spain.. _

* * *

"IF YOU WEAR THAT MANKINI I SWEAR I'M GOING TO END MYSELF"

Iceland rubbed his eyes, Mr Puffin siting on his head like it was nothing. He woke like this every day. Lukas and Mathias fighting over whatever it was, Mr Puffin siting on some awkward part of his body, and Sweden and Finland in the kitchen. He liked them the most, since the other two were too noisy. With a quick change into some casual clothing, he headed to the bathroom. It might seem weird to smell your toothpaste before you use it, but it's like part of our daily routines now. Thank you, Denmark. All I'm saying is, poster paint is Not something I enjoy. With all of the washing and brushing done, he heads to the kitchen. Finland smiles, handing Emil a cup of coffee. Sweden nods, before kissing Finland on the cheek and leaving to go do whatever he was doing. They both sat there with their coffee, squeezing their eyes now and again due to the noise from Norway's room. My guess, he's throwing things at Denmark. That IS what he was doing, by the way

"ALRIGHT. ICELAND, C'MON. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING. I'M NOT STAYING WITH THIS BAFOON ANY LONGER. DEN, I'LL BUY YOU YOUR SHIT THERE. Finland, Sweden has already bought you things, but I've not really seen his sense in fashion."

"Does it matter? We're only staying for a week."

"YES ICELAND, IT DOES."

* * *

"It feels like you bought enough to dress an army."

"Denmark is the equivalent of an army."

"That sounds.."

"Okay. Glem jeg sa det."

"Mhm."

We walked back home, me carrying Most of the bags. I only got a few things. Hats, sunscreen, shorts, sunglasses, sandals, thin tops etc. Norway bought Denmark the most plain things ever, hoping it would dull his attitude. As it turned out, it had the opposite effect. As Denmark later stated "If you're g'na buy me boring clothes, Norge. I'll just go around naked!~" He earned a slap even I felt. He still has a mark on his face.


	2. A flirting Dane

Iceland/Emil POV

Spain appearance in next chapter

* * *

"What are you waiting for, idiot? Get in!" Norway yells to Denmark, standing at the bottom of the plane's stairs. One of the smartly dressed helpers was gesturing for remaining people to enter the plane. America had gotten everyone a plane to go to Spain's country. I went right to the back, trying not to look at anyone. Their were no assigned seats, which I liked. I would usually end up beside someone who I did Not want to be beside. I start to scan the plane, raising a brow now-and-again at some of the nations choices.

America sat beside Canada. France beside England. Italy beside Romano and Germany. Austria beside Prussia. (Who just comes to meetings because he's awesome.) Hungary beside Belgium. Russia beside Belarus. Not by choice, I presume. Hong Kong with Taiwan and South Korea. China beside Japan.

I could go on, but I really don't care for most of them. Norway and Denmark were on either side of me, which I was over the moon about. Sweden and Finland were somewhere on the plane. Thankfully, they played music, so it wasn't too awkward. Though, I'm not a huge fan of American pop. I decide to swap seats with Denmark, because even Norway's silence makes me feel awkward. All most right away, Norway and Denmark start muttering to each other about things. I look out of the plain window, thinking of what it's going to be like. Will I see Spain out of the meeting? Will he be spending all of his time with those Italians? I wonder what he looks like casually-

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. I would like to welcome you all, and I promise a safe flight. If that promise is broken for any reason, and safety procedures are needed, their are air bags and instructions under your seat. We would very much appreciate if you could read them over, so that you can keep safe. If you are near an exit, you have the responsibility of the door. We will update you on the times, as of right now it is exactly 3 hours to Spain. Our helpers are more than happy to assist you in any way possible, and will retrieve food and drink if requested. Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy your flight.

"Emil. Here," Norway leans over Denmark, handing me a rather bright set of keys. "You get your own Hotel room, lucky for you. I have to share a room with whatever This is." Norway goes back into his seat, poking Denmark while doing so. Denmark makes a noise, but shows no sign of protest. I turn my head over to the keys I was given. On the back of the neon-yellow key, it read #Hotel Room 270# On the neon-blue, #Bathroom Key# Finally, the neon-green key- #Kitchen Key# I knew the room was going to be quite large, since it came with all of this. I'm not sure why you need keys for all of the rooms, but maybe it's a safety thing in Spain? I shake my head, digging in my bag I placed on my lap for a book. I didn't bother to read the title, I just simply start reading. Now and again, I push m reading glasses back up my nose. They were always a bother, but they helped me see writing more clearly. For that, I was grateful. Half way through the book, I jumped slightly in my seat. The same woman from earlier began speaking rather loudly through the speaker on the wall beside me once more.

"Hello, passengers. I hope you are enjoying your flight so far. It is approximately 20 minutes to arrival. We advise the lower-climate nations to prepare for the temperatures when you get off the plane. The helpers are more than gladly to help if you need anything. Remember, food and drink is free, and is to just be requested from one of our helpers."

I had my sunglasses in my pocket, and sunscreen was already on everywhere. Thanks, Norway. I feel even more pale than I usually am due to the white colour of the sunscreen. I decide to finish another 4 chapters, but only make it to 2, since the heat starts taking effect on the plane. I tug on my shirt slightly, breathing more heavily than before. The sun was just rising in Spain, and it looked beautiful. The beaches, the fields of wheat and vegetables, the green grass, the woodland, the sun. I wish I had been one of the more heated countries at this moment.

"Attention passengers. Please collect your bags and begin to head out of the plane. Your registered coaches are outside ready to take you to your hotels. The helpers will guide you to the stairs, and I hope you enjoy your time in Spain. I will see you all when you return to leave."

Denmark and Sweden carry most of the bags, which was a relief. Our tour coach was a rather tall, Spanish woman. She had long, brunette hair, and bright blue eyes. She smiled, showing Sweden and Denmark where to put there bags. After that, she introduced herself, then we took our seats on the coach to our hotel. On the way there, she spoke of the different towns and places she would recommend to visit. Now and again, Denmark would poorly attempt to flirt with her, which would gain stabs from Norway.

* * *

"So... Many... Stairs..." Denmark whined, pulling all of the luggage to our rooms. As Norway signed in for us, the girl at the check-in desk asked if we wanted someone to take our things up for us. Norway, as revenge for Den flirting with our coach person, decided Mathias would be able to carry everything. The girl just look at him strangely, then let us do what we wanted. About an hour later, as he Finally got all of our things up to our rooms, I got my suitcase and pulled out my three keys. #Hotel Room 270# On the neon-blue, #Bathroom Key# The neon-green key- #Kitchen Key# Got it. I was in room #270# Mathias and Denmark were in #271# and Sweden and Finland were in #272# Just hope none of them have loud sex. I have trouble sleeping as it is.

I un-locked my room, giving a thank-you gesture to Denmark He just smiled faintly, getting pulled into his room by Norway. I shrugged, opening my own room door and stepping inside. I saw fans, so I immediately switched them on. I put my suitcase on the floor, and hanged my coat up on the door. I then decided to take a look at my new room. It was very large. Too large. The bed was king sized, with black sheet covers and a beautifully designed white frame. Their were white side tables, the bed side one with a large globe of Iceland, the other with a huge television.. I don't even watch television. The windows were just above average size, with a cute white curtain with illustrations on it. Covering it at either side, were two black curtains. The carpet was pearl and woollen. On the white walls were paintings of women, and their were four doors on either side of the room. One which said "Kitchen" in Spanish, and then in English. Same with "Closet" and "Bathroom". The kitchen was marble, and had the latest in everything. Even the coffee dispenser was fancy. The closet was 'Walk In' size, and had plenty of room for everything. The bathroom was the same colour scheme as the bedroom, and had pictures of boats on the wall. It had a large tub, and a navy-coloured shower. The towels said something in Spanish, but I'm not fluent in the language. I sat down on the bed, feeling like I was on a cloud. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
